


Addicted to Love

by Devilquts



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Eventual Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, Fuck numpties, Happy Ending, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilquts/pseuds/Devilquts
Summary: “your throat is tight, you can't breathe. Another kiss is all you need”





	Addicted to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song addicted to love by Florence + the machine. This starts with a wet dream so fair warning. Simon and baz broke things off after the events of the book so its just awkward pining for a bit, not sorry

Simon’s corpse lies cold on his sheets. His neck, along with the rest of everything above his waist, is exposed and vacant. The old pendent of the cross hasn't hung there in years. At this point, Simon's forgotten the once familiar feeling of how the silver would rise and fall against his chest. He no longer needs the protection it promised. He instead should wear something of the opposite purpose to draw people closer to him, but such a thing would probably reek that metallic smell of blood

The sun will be rising soon. Grey beams of the fading night cast across his chest through the drapes on his window. The light is only slowly beginning to shift to gold, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. Soon he'll be woken with it's bright light gleaming on his face but at the moment Simon's dreams have their selfish grip on him. His body takes slow, deep breaths, barely moving under the warm glow. But it's a completely different story in his dreams.

Cold, thin hands are currently touching every inch of him, pulling him close, embracing him, encouraging him. A voice like smooth liqueur feels so close, right in his ear and is calling his name, over and over like a mantra to never forget it. Everything is too hot and the unadulterated pleasure pulsing raw through his blood is suffocating him. Hes so close to overflowing and the cold body behind him, enrapturing him, seems to simply be interested in making the knot in his gut tighter and tighter until all he can do is spill over.

Simon is gasping and saying something but in his woozy dream voice its unintelligible. Regardless, he knows whose name is falling off his lips. The arms wrapped around him grow tighter. His teeth grind and he can feel how sticky and hot his skin feels in comparison to the other's and the feeling is getting him drunk.

Simon intertwines his fingers with his lovers, bringing them to his lips and taking care to press his lips against each finger tip, each knuckle, and eventually the back of his hand. He whispers something between each gentle kiss that his partner voices a response to. something neither of their conscious selves would.

His partner is suddenly dropping his hand from their grip, moving it much lower in favor of wrapping around him and stroking him to completion with him. His voice is against his neck, devoting itself to Simon over and over and it's driving him up a wall. He knows he's about to spill over and he grips the other's arm, his voice rising with him

Right as he reaches his final tipping point, he feels two fangs puncture into his neck with a start and feels his hole fill, and he's suddenly awake

 

* * *

 

Simon wakes with a start, his boxers sticky and Baz's name already falling from his lips. If Penny were in town she would probably tease him when he finally comes down to the kitchen for screaming their neighbours name. Fortunately, she's decided to visit Agatha in the states. Simon was supposed to have gone with her but flying internationally with wings is a bit difficult in many cases. They both decided he needed to live on his own a bit as well so the house is all his for the month. Yet, It's only week one and he's already waking up an absolute wreck. 

A long, throaty sigh fills the room as Simon lies back down and throws his pillow over his eyes. It's too early to be alive. Or to be having dreams like that. Simon remembers each detail with uncomfortable clarity and he suddenly becomes painfully aware once more of the problem in his boxers. Bloody hell, Baz. He's about to reach down and take care of one of those problems, his hand resting on his waistband, thumb sliding under, when an frustratingly familiar voice interrupts

“Good morning Snow” purrs Baz, who seems to be sitting right next to him. Simon rushes to vault his pillow over his lower half instead of his head and glare at the intruder, who looks all too smug to have caught him in the act. “ Oh by all means, don't let me stop you. Pretend I’m not here!” Baz talks low and smooth and leans back which Simon is convinced he does just to make his arms flex and to his shirt lift just so to torture him.

“Baz. Hi. Why are you… in my room. In the morning. And not, i don't know, in your own house?” Simon talks like a robot trying to understand emotion but his everything is burning in shame and if he still had a shred of magic the room would smell like ash. Baz simply smiles and stands, which is a shit thing to do cause it doesn't answer him at all. He just waltzes around the room, taking his bloody time just to open the damn drapes. It's not until the sun is blinding Simon that the other speaks.

“ I have errands to run.” what an irritating response. Especially when he's standing in front of the light and his skin glimmers and he looks absolutely heavenly. It's rude to look so perfect so early in the morning.

“Thats nice. what exactly does that have to do with me?” Simon is too asleep for this conversation, his eyes threaten to close again, which would be a bad thing considering his last dream. Instead he glares at Baz and the blaring light and tries desperately not to think about how pretty his lips look or if he's wearing jeans cause he didn't look down and check and seeing him in jeans would short fry his already horny and fuzzy mind.

“You're coming with you idiot.” Baz deadpans and Simon can't help the warmth of embarrassment clawing up the back of his neck. He sits up and rubs at it, trying to will it back down.

“Right. Um, if you can leave i can get dressed.” Baz doesn't immediately move, he instead just gives him a look, raising a quizzical brow. “I meant now, if you didn't catch that” Baz gives him another look, scrutinizing him before finally leaving him, shutting the door behind him. How strange. Simon shrugs it off and slides out of bed to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

Penelope is going to die once she returns from the states.

Initially, when Baz agreed to check up on Simon and make sure he doesnt die in a month he expected having to try to not be disgusted with his overuse of butter or his pretty bed head, not walking in on him practically naked with a hand down his pants. Baz steps back, leaning on Simon's door and glaring up at the sky. Thank Crowley he's already fed today or he might have not been able to stop himself from sinking his teeth into that supple skin.

Baz allows himself to think for a moment and finds himself wishing Simon was on his back instead so he might have gotten to see the expanse of moles and freckles he was once far more familiar with. Or maybe to sneak a peak at what Simon is working with in the rear area. Of course Baz has checked out his ass, definitely feeling as guilty as he does now, but a naked ass is much different then one stuck in an unflattering watford uniform.

This is outrageously stupid. Baz pulls himself away from Simon's door and distances himself as far as possible, all the way to the front door. He asks himself what his purpose was to drag Simon around on his errands and the answer comes as easily as the question. It's obviously an excuse to be with him. He can take him out for scones and buy him food and generally spoil Simon and watch him smile and fluster. Its bloody lethal how adorable he is. He should just say fuck it and declare this a date but he is a man of his word.

Simon takes his sweet time to get downstairs. Which is strange as when he finally comes down,

He only looks slightly better. He is wearing nice clothes in Simon's terms and it looks like there was an attempt to brush his hair but other than that it doesn't look like he'd need 15 minutes. Baz doesn't want to think about what kept him cause he'll probably need to excuse himself and he actually has things to do he can't wait much longer. “Snow, good to know you're as time efficient as always.” he remarks, giving him a once over before turning to the door.

Simon splutters and stammers through a response which only confirms Baz's suspicions. He won't press further for his sake, regardless of how much he’d like to.

Baz opens the door and steps out into the cold rainy day, taking a deep breath and scowling. Smoky clouds blanket the sky and the vegetation sags and clumps and everything just looks gross and grey and sad. He opens his umbrella and steps out of the way of the door to let Simon pass,  who looks delighted with the rain because of course he is. Baz extends the umbrellas reach over his head as he locks the door, not wanting those amber curls to crumple. This was in vain though as in the next moment hes leaving the security of the umbrella and walking down the steps to Baz's car. The Pitch sends him an exasperated look, still standing on the front steps while the bloody idiot stands in the rain and waits for him. And of course, the cheeky prick has the audacity to give  _ him  _ a confused look and wave  _ him _ over like Baz is in the wrong. A long sigh passes through him, the first of many today, and he makes his way to the car

 

* * *

 

The ride to their first stop is long and boring, it consists of Simon complaining he's hungry until Baz caves and stops at a small café. Baz orders a black coffee and Simon orders a baker's dozen of sour cherry scones. This, of course, earns Simon an earful from the former on how he’s wasting food and cant be eating like that, which is quickly stopped when Baz goes to bring up the point he'll get overweight, then remembers the state of Simon's body this morning, despite his diet. Lucky bastard and his absurd metabolism. 

Of course, Simon insisted they stop somewhere to eat their food so that was another stop at some park and Snow talked the whole god damn time and Baz will insist he didn't stare at all. As Simon was eating like a pig and he's disgusting with cute stuffed chubby cheeks. And he obviously didn't listen to a word he said or engage in conversation. He was far too busy trying not to think of that morning.

Apart from Snow and the attributes he's been blessed with, his mind kept racing with the idea of how the other felt about the events that occured. It was honestly hard for him to hold conversation, but Snow seemed perfectly content entertaining himself and taking shy smiles he must think go unnoticed. Simon used to stare all the time, at this point he would know every face he made if he was blind and deaf.

Baz wants desperately to lean over and kiss away the little faces he makes to see them flourish into grand smiles. Maybe he'll kiss his freckles too and get Simon giggling like a flustered school boy.  Its so adorable, the other's reactions. They're both severely touch starved but the both of them react differently with affection. From Penelope, Snow pouts and looks like a kicked puppy when she stops, incredibly adorable. From agatha, he used to give fond smiles and awkward affection in return. Now, hes not quite sure what they do,  Agatha is a bit far and they're not on the best terms. With himself though, Simon is positively adorable. Or, was. Snow was adorable with every little reaction and smile and blush. He used to tease him just to see how warm and alive he'd be. When he'd press a quick to the other's lips, he could expect him to pull him back and cover his mouth in little pecks until Baz couldnt stop smiling and he had to push him away to breath. Loving Simon Snow was heavenly.

 

* * *

 

After they ate, not much else happened. They went for grocceries, bought far more than they needed to, practically got kicked out; pretty standard stuff. Any bystander would say they were flirting the whole time or definitely a married couple. The cashier even asked how long they'd been married, which resulted in a chorus of laughter. Simon was about to reassure her they were simply friends when Baz snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, smiling down at his shocked face and saying “we're newly weds, fresh out of school. Im lucky to have him though, hes the love of my life.” needless to say, Simon immeditaley forgot how to breathe. All he could manage was a simple nod and absolutley burning from his head to his toes. Their banter ended after that.

The car ride home was silent. It wasnt until they got home and Simon invited him in saying “i have no clue how to cook half the rubbish you bought me, do you think you can maybe show me?” Simon pretended not to notice the complete 360 of Baz's mood.

Currently, Simon is humming and cleaning dishes with Baz on his side ready to dry dishes. He may not know how to cook but he can clean. Baz initially offered to clean but after he chipped a plate, Simon took over. He focuses on dipping plates in sudzy gray water and scrubbing them clean, not on the domesticness of this whole day and how fun Baz made living. He's never had this much fun or even been this happy going to the groccrey store.  With Baz, they just did things because its fun. They got soaking wet at a park, they had trolley races, they...pretended to be married. Simon’s mind starts to race, thinking of how close they were and how Baz looked at him. It wasnt new, of course, but god it hurt his heart. He wanted it back so bad. He could genuinley feel the strain in his heart, thinking about having to sleep in an empty bed again. Simon's hands started to shake as he washed. He didnt realize till Baz wrapped his hand around his forearm and spoke.

His voice seemed to pierce through his thoughts like a needle to a baloon “Snow, are you okay?” his voice rang throughout his head and bounced aorund before it filled his whole mind.

“Yeah. Of course. Thank you Baz. For your help i mean. I think i can handle it from here though. You should get home.” before people think Baz. Before we're newly weds happily in love Baz. Before i puke up the pieces of my heart into the sudz and hand them to you, Baz.

He seems to take the memo, setting his plate and rag down. Baz smiles politley and pulls away looking like a kicked puippy and Simon almost wishes he hasn't said anything at all. “right, its getting late. I had fun today though, lets do this again sometime.” and then hes gone. Simon intended to walk him out but after seeing Baz’s face, his gaze dropped to the murky waters.

He could hear Baz moving behind him and he was rught frozen until he heard the other's foot steps stop. Simon lifted his head to the door and saw  him paused in the doorway. They locked gazes and for once, Baz was the one to break it first.

“ill see you around Simon.” he spoke, staring at the floor.

 

* * *

 

Baz's words  echoed through the house long after he left. In bed that night he lay on his stomach, his wings flapping lazily and disturbing papers on his desk with each weak flap. Surprisingly, the night was much more eventful than that morning. 

He didnt cry for some reason, he must have been too broken to. He ended up abandoning the dishes, instead shugfling into his room anf planting fast first, waiting for the tears. Hes been lying here for an hour now and still feels the same pressure as before. He just cant get the events of the day out of his head and he isnt quite sure why hes sad but he feels so alone.

Usually, when he is sad over Baz, he'll watch a movie with Penny, cry in his room, sleep, and feel all better! At the moment, Penny isnt here, he cant seem to cry and he doesnt want to sleep so all he can do is stare angrily at the window, watching the moon.

His name on Baz's tongue keeps ringing through his head. What was the point of today? To rub in hia fave how functional Baz is without him? To see him again? To humiliate him? If Penny wad here, she woukd tell him he had no ill intetion, that he looked hurt when Simon asked him to leave so he wanted to be there. But why? He cant possibly want him back. Baz was the one who bloody-

Simon lets out a long sigh, his bed creaking as he does. He cant get mad at Baz, not when he hasnt done anything wrong. Penny probably asked him to check up on him. He was just doing as he was asked, there was nothing more to it. Baz is just his usua,l charming, hot self. Simon tucks his pillow under his stomach and clutches it close as his wings fold onto his back, getting ready for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> How long will i drag on till these fuckers just stop flirting and being angsty and just kiss already? The world may never know.  
> Follow me on twiterr @limeotterpop so u can hear about my big gay and maybe get updates.  
> Please leave a comment if i fucked up spelling or grammer my spell check broke lmao. Also comment in general pwease im just a sad highschooler give me love  
> Fuck numpties.


End file.
